Witches Brew and Dog Ears too BEING REWRITTEN
by Rotehexe
Summary: After Jake died, Clarke changed. The hold her father held was broken, but she felt alone, lost. Not knowing that Bellamy would be her saving grace, though who was saving who? (Werewolf, Witch AU) [ON HOLD BEING REWRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1

Change isn't something that she wanted to happen, the moment her father died it was like her entire life got turned one hundred and eighty degreed and it was not going to change back. Her blond locks where sticking to her wet cheeks as she tried to fight the urge to cry yet again. Her father had been gone for a long time now, but her life was still in shattered, her friends thought she was on drugs or something because when she did see them, which was rare, she looked like death warmed over. Her eyes where sunken in as though she hadn't eaten or slept in months, her body weight had diminished a bit, but when you go through such a massive change as she did you don't really know how to cope.

A soft knocking on the door made Clarke snap out of her thoughts and moved over to the door. Opening it gently she saw her best friends standing there with a few boxes of pizza and a case of beer. "Time to get you out of this hell you been in love!" Octavia said and smiled as she pushed her way into the room. "I'm really not in the mood Vee…" Clarke protested but soon felt a large warm hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Bellamy, Octavia's older brother. "Get over it Princess, you need us. Besides you need to put some weight back on." He said and kissed her forehead before he moved to grab some napkins and help his sister clean up the table.

A few of the books he noticed where random, nothing a med student should be reading, a lot of latin, and random symbols. But he didn't say anything not yet, he wanted to see if he could figure her out or at least figure out what the books were. He hurried to clean up the table before his sister came over and gave a slight smile. "Common Clarke, you see us like once a month you don't return my calls, you don't do anything anymore, we are worried about you." Octavia said as she sat down at the table. "So what better way to get you to see us them an Ambush, besides I'm not sure I could take another day of everyone just moping around the damn house wondering where you went." She pointed out.

Before Clarke's dad died she was a huge part of her friends life, always out and about, the princess. Though she only lived up to that name with Bellamy, she knew the Blake's since here and Vee where 6, so she grew up with them. He always made sure she was treated like a Princess, protected her like family, even from the evil ex boyfriends when they broke her heart, and he would always take her out and make her feel the way she needed to even if it was just for one night. But since her dad died everything changed, her body didn't even feel like hers, the power surging through her was something was wasn't to take lightly, and it was hard to be around others.

Finally giving up she sat at the table with Octavia, and Bellamy slowly eating a slice of pizza. Octavia decided to go on and on about her love life and this new tall dark and handsome she met named Lincoln. He was the best thing on earth since they invented sliced bread supposedly. But Clarke just kept quiet, she ate slowly trying her hardest not to move just wrong, she couldn't let them know what was wrong with her. They could probably put her in some mental hospital and tell her she is a fucking lunatic. She zoned out on what her friend was saying though and soon she could feel her hand was almost on fire, the only thing that brought her back to reality was Bellamy. "Princess!" He snapped in a whisper. He wasn't going to alert his sister but he could see that Clarke's hand was on fire, he knew that Jake Griffen was a very powerful man, he even told him one day that he blocked Clarke from her powers, but he didn't know that when he died her powers were unlocked. Clarke snapped her head over to Bellamy and shook her hand. "Shit" she said and hung her head.

Thankfully Octavia had to use the rest room so she didn't see the whole fire fiasco. "Hey guys Lincoln is down stairs he is picking me up, Bell can you help clean up please? I mean I love you both but HOT, and I mean HOT guy down stairs… " Octavia said before she kissed their cheeks and headed out.

Clarke moved away from Bellamy and sighed. "you can go Bell… I can clean up." She said as she grabbed some of the books that were moved and took them to the couch to begin to read again. "Princess, whats going on with you? Your hand was literally on fire, and you want to be left alone?" he asked. "I know since your dad died things have been hell, but you can't stay locked away, you gotta let someone in." he protested and moved to the couch with her.

"I don't even know what the hell I am Bell, I mean common, Dad died and suddenly I'm a Twenty one year old who has so much power surging in her body she feels like she is going to com-bust any second. Not sure how the hell to let anyone in… Wait… They the FUCK aren't you scared, and tossing me into a mental hospital?" She said and looked at him.

"Jake… your dad… well… he uh… he told me about blocking your power… when you were younger.. he didn't want this life for you… he wanted you to live a normal life, it took me a while to come to terms that things that go bump in the night are real, I mean they are even in my own family but I never knew that until I turned 18, but when Jake told me about you and your power I was in shock, but I had to pull it together. I didn't know his hold on your power would break when he died otherwise I would have been here from day one…" he said and hung his head. He didn't realize that he rambled on about his own family and their secrets.

"Wait what! So you knew I'm a witch and never fucking told me, what about Vee? Is she one? Or you? I mean you just said things that go bump in the night in your own family?" She said and watched him. The color on his face seemed to have drained when he realized what he just did. His family secrets were just that, his secret and now he had to tell Clarke or he may not be able to repair what he just did.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I am in a writing mood, and decided to try and get this entire story out of my head that has been brewing for months. Let me know what you all think._

Sitting on the edge of the couch he sighed running a hand through his hair. Honestly he wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking, he didn't even realize that he just went on and on and fumbled his words together until he screwed up. But now he sat there looking at his Princess who looked distressed and needed to be saved from whatever it was she was going through. He felt defeated and felt like he just failed her and his family but he needed to get it done.

"When I was eighteen, I was in that car wreck, remember? The one with the drunk driver who ended up dying…" he said taking a deep breath before he stood up and began to pace. Getting all this out was going to be very difficult for him. "Well the rest of the month was difficult, I couldn't even deal with it, the anger, the pain, or the confusion that happened from the event." He went on. She nodded having remembered that night well. She was studying with Octavia and Raven for their finals when they got the call that he was in the wreck. "Well the moon ended up with a full moon and I was so angry that day…" But he was cut off. "Don't tell me you're a fucking were wolf Bell, I mean common, witches and Wolves now your going to tell me that Vampires exist, and the bogy man." She said frustrated.

"I am a Fucking Werewolf, Princess…. I'm the Alpha of my pack to be exact, and no, no Vampires from what I know, and no Bogy man. All I know about is Witches, and Werewolves. Look Vee doesn't even know because it only starts after you kill someone on purpose or accident. So once a month I go off on my own change into this huge black wolf, run the woods, wake up in the morning butt ass naked, get dressed and live my life the rest of the month. Do I know what it's like to have the power you do? No but at least now you know I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, and if you want to tell Vee then you can, but If you don't then I'll help you keep your secret." He said genuinely.

"So wait, when you, Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Murphy disappear once a month…. They are…" she said and he just nodded. She put her hand over her face and sighed. "So you knew since I was what, a kid? That I was this freak, and you didn't tell me. Bell… why the hell didn't you tell me?" She asked getting angry. And soon Bellamy was tossed from his standing position to over the love seat and on the floor with a thud. Clarke's eyes went large and she held her breath. "Bell…" she breathed, but soon he was up and dusting himself off.

"First you need to breath and not get upset, the one thing I do know about what is going on with you is its attached to your emotions. And two because your father made me promise, you know I am not one to break promises unless its life and death. "he said gently and sat with her. "Clarke, you are going through a lot but now you're not alone. " he said gently and pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sitting there she tried to calm down and just relax. She was happy now that she had someone to go to but still she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to go to him since honestly a witch was not a werewolf. She wasn't sure he would ever be able to help her where she needed it. But at least having someone to talk to would be nice.

The next few days were easier and easier for her. When she had a bad moment she just texted Bellamy and he was able to calm her down or he would go over after work and they ate Ice Cream or watched a movie. Things where good between them. And She was even able to talk to Jasper and Monty about it as well, and they found her some more books that have helped a little. She still didn't want to tell Octavia or Raven yet because honestly she wasn't sure if she could, or how they would take it if she ever did. But now with Bellamy around at least she was able to start to get a handle on her own life again.

But soon the full moon was approaching which meant she was going to be on her own for the weekend. "Princess your going to rock this, you know what doing, and you will be fine." He said gently and smiled as he helped her put away the groceries for the weekend. Mainly stuff to heat up since Clarke couldn't cook worth a crap, but she was better at healing things. "I'm just worried I'll snap or something. I mean its been two weeks since my hand was on fire, and now I've been able to control some things but I'm not one hundred percent ready Bell, What if I burn down my apartment, what if I kill someone, what is Vee kills someone?" she asked and he stared at her and sighed. "Vee is with Lincoln this weekend, I doubt any killing will happen, and you survived months alone with this secret and no control, you can control your power now so don't think you can't." he said gently.

A soft knock on the door and a turning of the knob made both Clarke and Bellamy turn. But by the smell he knew it was his sister instantly. "Well… I wasn't expecting to see you here…" She said to her brother who just shook his head and went back to putting things away. "I needed him to help carry some stuff, I actually went shopping, and decided to try to stop being a hermit. So he had to help carry all my bags, and books, and clothes…" Clarke said and pointed to the pile of bags in the corner. "Oh well, yea I can I see why you would need a guy, they do not making Those bags light… Well more like WE as women don't make them light when we shop." Octavia said and laughed.

"I just came over to see if you were doing ok, and tell you I'm going to be in the woods this weekend. Lincoln is supposed to be taking me to his family's cabin for some romantic weekend getaway." She said and smiled looking at her friend. "Well just be safe out there," Clarke said and hugged her friend. She worried though, because woods usually meant no cell service, what if something happened out there. Ever since Bellamy told her everything she was even more worried but she tried not to worry in front of everyone.

Moving away she let Bellamy talk to her sister for a second as she finished putting up the snack goods she bought. She could hear some of the conversation just not all of it. She didn't have super hearing like Bellamy or super smell. "Just be careful I don't like you being out of cell service for so long." He said. He did trust Lincoln but he didn't trust the fact that everyone wasn't exactly right in the world at the moment. He was going to be a wolf in the woods this weekend, and couldn't really keep a close eye on his sister.

After a few more moments they all said their good byes, and Clarke was left to her own devices the entire weekend while Bellamy was out in the woods being a wolf, and Octavia was out with her boyfriend. Raven with probably with Wick unless he was a wolf too, but she didn't ask about him. Their relationship wasn't the best after what happened with Finn. But the weekend wasn't about dwelling on the past it was about proving to herself and to Bellamy she could survive a weekend alone.

 _Not sure how long this story is going to be, I have a few different plot lines going in my head for it, besides we still need to get to the Romance!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So as I sit typing out this story I started in my head months ago, I got super nervous that no one would enjoy it. But so far many many views, some favorites and follows and even a couple reviews! I am happy to share this with everyone. I'm going to try and not keep you in the dark too long between chapters._

The weekend was upon her and she was nervous to say the least. She finally had someone to talk to about what the hell was going on but she couldn't because he was dealing with is own crap that weekend. Moving she sat on the couch in her PJ shorts and a tank top as she read over a book that sat in her lap. It was about different spells and different ways to control her powers. Having talked to her mom she wasn't sure that her mom would ever help her. Sure her mom knew that Jake was a witch when they married but she was human, nothing supernatural about her. So when it came to witchy stuff she was alone. But the book did seem to help, it talked about how not to panic, and even in horrible high stress situations, that the power is still controlled.

"My body, My control, My body, My control, My body, My control" She repeated her herself over and over for what seemed like hours. But it seemed to really help. The entire day was spent reading and munching on random snacks she got. Sunday was a new day and she woke up with a feeling in her gut that didn't settle right. Her first thought went to Bellamy, then to Octavia, but she couldn't get ahold of either of them. They were supposed to be home tonight, but she had a feeling that only one would be home tonight. Clarke got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleep fitted v-neck shirt, in the color blue. Blue was her calming color she found out, when she wore blue it naturally made her calmer and made it easier to control her stress levels.

It had been hours since she last looked at the clock, her nose buried deep in her books. Mainly about healing and locating people. She was trying to be prepared and promised herself to study for an hour before trying to call Bellamy and Octavia again, but that hour turned into eight hours, day turned to night. Soon a knock was heard on her door, her head snapped to the direction and she squinted to try and register the time before her eyes shot open in shock. Not realizing just how much time had passed she got up quickly and ran to the door, checking the peep hole she saw Bellamy standing there but something was off. Moving she opened the door and when he looked at her face on she saw blood dripping down the side of his face from a gash.

It took her a moment to register what was going on before she moved pulling him into her apartment and moved quickly setting him on a chair in the little kitchenette and she started to clean out the wound. "You go for your monthly Wolf thing and come back tore up? What the hell happened? Have you heard from Vee? What about the others are they ok?..." she asked and was about to ramble on as she kept slowly cleaning out the gash, it wasn't going to need stitches as long as she got the bleeding to stop, but he was banged up good. Listening to him now as he held up his hand and winced at the pressure on his head he sighed.

"We were attacked by another Pack, We won the fight but not without getting hurt. They were trying to find new territory and they picked the wrong pack. I took the worst of it, the others are alive and okay just banged up a bit. I haven't talked to Vee yet, I thought she would of called you by now to hash out the entire weekend." He said his voice full of concern as he finished his sentence. Moving a little he pulled out his phone, Clarke watched as his bruised up hands dial his sisters number and waited seeing his face change when it went to her voicemail. Swallowing he stood up and stretched as though he was about to go into battle.

"Take a chill pill Bell, we don't know if they are just late coming back or if they stayed till tomorrow. Lets get you healed up, your no use going out there in this shape and getting yourself killed. Then let me try something, I've been kind of… Studying…" she said and pointed to the three books on her couch. "Healing and Locating." He stated reading the book titles before he pieced together the gist of what she was studying. "You think your stable enough to do these?" he asked.

"I am hoping so, I mean I have to have faith that I'm not a complete fuck up right?" She asked almost scared now. He looked at her and nodded. "You, Princess, You are not a fuck up, you can do anything you put your mind to, and I would be glad to take part in a little boost of healing, my wolf side is fast but not fast enough to stop this migraine I'm starting to get." He said and pointed at his head.

Clarke nodded and set him down slowly before she moved standing in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths she began to say a few words before her eyes went from normal to completely white. It shocked Bellamy to say the least but when he sees the girl he has had a thing for, and protected since they were younger go all white eyed and spooky it would make anyone jump a bit. A small glow began around her hands as she moved her hands over his body. Starting on his head her hands barley ghosted over his skin slowly making their way to his shoulders, his arms, hands, then moving slowly her hands touched his chest and it was like a pulse was sent through him. As fast as it started it ended, her eyes were back to normal and she was frantic checking him over to make sure that everything was healed. Not even thinking she lifted his shirt and began to feel over his ribs checking them still for any movement, before she felt a hand on hers. He eyes shot up to see Bellamy smirking at her and she realized what she was doing and blushed as she removed her hand quickly. "Princess if you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask." He said and chuckled before he kissed her cheek. "Your healing powers are great, everything including stuff you didn't know about healed." He said gently, but his face turned a little more serious as he spotted a photo of Clarke and his sister over her shoulder. "Now we need to find Vee." He said almost under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I know there are mistakes, this is my first story and I keep running a ton of different paths in my head for every turn. Thank you very much for all the views, and follows. Reviews help me stay motivated! I don't really have any rhyme of reason when I post at the moment, its when my life allows me to get the chapter finished and uploaded. Now onto Chapter 4._

The next hour was spent with trying to contact Octavia before Clarke finally had enough. Her body was on over drive almost pushing Bellamy to sit and stay out of her way she moved through the house at an almost break neck speed it seemed. Grabbing things from everywhere before she finally stopped at the dining room table, having to take a deep breath she honestly was scared that it wasn't going to work, or that something would go wrong. She clutched the side of the table before she closed her eyes and gave herself a pep talk, but a hand touching hers in a soothing manner shook her from her own thoughts. "Your not alone Princess… I am here, and I know you can do it. Hell you just Healed me." He said and smiled gently. He wasn't known much to be soft, but for her at that moment he needed to be or she may crack.

Without saying a word she just nodded and moved her hand away before she started to take a deep breath calming her nerves. Her hands moving over the map infront of her, her eyes went white as she started to concentrate. A small hum escaped her lips before she started to chant something that Bellamy didn't understand. His eyes watched as the chanting got louder, and before he could say anything she had a dagger in her hand cutting through her palm letting blood drip down the blade and onto the map. The cut didn't seem to faze her as she just continued to chant and let her hand bleed on the map.

All the blood drops began to move and circle around eachother before they came and ended in a ring around a single spot in the woods. After a moment the chanting stopped and Clarke came back to normal she grabbed a cloth and wrapped her hand from the cut. It would heal relatively fast but right now she moved quickly grabbing a bag and then some herbs, some medical things, a book that had a lot of useful spells in it and her dagger. She then packed two change of clothes and headed for the door before she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"Princess, I thank you for that…" He said waving his hand in the direction of the map."But your not going with me." He added and watched for her reaction. "And yet your going to find a way arnt you?" he asked. Bellamy almost growled under his breath and mumbled a few words about how stubborn she was, and how her new found confidence was going to be the death of him.

"Hey, I can handle it, I have to embrace my inner witch. And to do that I can't stay in here. You were the one who have been helping me." She said watching him before he nodded in defeat and they headed out the door to his car. They were quiet most of the ride, Clarke reading over her book, making sure she knew some quick spells just in case it came to a fight. Though she really didn't want to end up in a fight, she was nervous that she wouldn't be able to handle a fight just yet. Hell she was barley able to handle healing Bellamy and finding Octavia.

The ride lasted a little over an hour before he turned down a long dirt road and that sinking feeling in her stomach began to get worse. "Bell stop!" She said urgently. Slamming the breaks the car came to a halt and soon he was staring at her for an answer. "Something…. Something is wrong…. Its not right…. Everything is off." She said and got out of the car without thinking. "Clarke!" He said and tossed the car in park, turning it off and grabbed the keys before he moved after her. Took him a moment to sniff her out and he found her standing at the foot of another body.

Clarke seemed to know exactly where to go, she could just feel it in the air, and once she arrived the reaction she gave was not the one she expected even of herself. She just felt cold as she stared at the decapitated body. "Princess…." Bellamy whispered and put his arms gently around her waist trying to get her to turn away. "Bell, this… this wasn't an accident… I know what happened… and Its time for you to tell your sister your Family Secret…" she said gently before she moved away. Bellamy just stood there in shock. "Wait? WHAT!" he said.

His eyes went wide as he started back to the car after Clarke. Something was off and he didn't know what. "Clarke, where is O? What happened? How did you know?" he asked. Clarke just stayed quiet and watched him for a moment. Her eyes just went to the ground as she climbed back into the car. Her head still rushing with the images that flooded her mind as they came up the road. She was nervous, and scared all at the same time for many different things. She was scared at what she saw, scared to tell Bellamy, scared that she was so calm and not panicking.

 _I know what your thinking, 'How did Clarke know? And what happened with Octavia? And how did the guy end up without a head?' All will be answered over time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the Delay everyone, My hubby ended up in the hospital 3 times. So I have been dealing with all that. I will be working on posting about once a week if not more! I have a ton of ideas where to take this!**

 **I also have a few other stories in my head that I am going to start writing on as well. As always thank you all for the reviews and views, keep them coming it keeps me wanting to write for you!**

The images played in her head like a horrible movie that repeated. Felt like an old black and white movie, grainy almost and just made her want to double over in pain.

'Come out, Come out wherever you are my pretty little doggy!' A Gruff voice spoke.

A growl was heard from the side of the cabin where Clarke could see Octavia was walking back and fourth pacing, but she looked alone. But that wasn't the case, the growl didn't come from Octavia it came from the large gray wolf that was pacing back and fourth in front of the front door. It was hard to make out for a while unless you really paid attention because you only saw a little bit of fur from her vantage point.

"Awe now common pup! You know you wanna play! Your brother won't play anymore, and wants to protect the family secret! Now its time for you to know the truth!" The voice spoke again.

The door finally opened and it was Octavia that answered. "What do you want!? I am not what or who you think I am, leave me alone!" She screamed into the night. But she didn't know what was going on. But soon the Gray wolf bolted past her and headed to the man who was talking.

"Clarke…. Clarke!" Bellamy said shaking her awake from the passenger seat. "You were screaming… whats wrong?" he asked before he started the car. "Octavia… Lincoln is a…. wolf…. We gotta…." Her voice was horse and shaking, barley able to speak. "Someone is… hunting her…. They know….. Bell.. They know!" She said and felt the car spin its back tires before it launched down the dirt road to the cabin.

Skidding to a stop Clarke watched out the window as Bellamy stopped the car right when a body dropped infront of Octavia. Her hands bloody and she watched her own hands in horror. Bellamy ran out of the car to his sister and Clarke tried but failed as the pain got to be too much again. Lincoln came from the side of the house, his jeans hanging low on his hips as he put on a shirt.

"What happened?!" Octavia asked in a shaky loud voice.

"I tried to keep her safe Bell… they came from no where, I cut one off at the start of the trail… but then they surrounded the cabin, I couldn't keep her unprotected anymore." Lincoln said. "There were three in the back… this one was taunting us… and finally Vee… she.. stabbed him when he attacked." He explained.

Clarke fell to her knees and watched her friends infront of her. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out what was real and what was the horrible movie. It took a few minutes but soon she was laid on the couch covered in a blanket while everyone else sat at the kitchen table.

"Start talking…. And I swear to god I will stab you if you lie Bell, I already killed so why not…" Octavia said and her voice was trembling.

"We are wolves Vee…. The family, we are were wolves… the curse triggers when we kill something by accident or purpose… Mind started at eighteen, yours tonight. We are to change on the full moon of the month, we don't necessarily have to but its when we are the strongest, so that's why once a month me and the boys head off for our 'man trip' and change. Technically we can change whenever we want, whenever we feel the need to, but we have to change at least once a month. Lincoln as you saw is a wolf, in my pack and is also my second in command. No before you ask I didn't make him date you, he fell for you a long time before you started to even date." Bellamy said and sighed getting up and walking over to Clarke. He sat on the couch and pulled her legs over his lap.

"Clarke isn't normal either, but she isn't a wolf… she is something far more powerful once she can hone her abilities." He said and moved her hair out of her face.

"So now I have to change, and pray to god I don't kill anyone else." Octavia said and looked at Clarke. "And my best friend is some sort of weirdo that I can't even hang out with anymore."

"I'm not a weirdo or Freak…. I'm a witch, who is killing herself to keep your ass alive.." Clarke hissed and sat up slowly. "My power hit me hard when dad died… I am just starting to control it, and if you keep calling me names the only one I'll save is Bell, at least he is nice about it." She said plainly and tried to get her head on straight and not let the movie play again.

"Babe, this world isn't what you think it is, there are so many things that need to be explained and it will be in due time. For now we need to relax and figure out what that man and his team wanted." Lincoln said.

Octavia wanted to scream, her entire life was just flipped over, but she had to stay calm, she had to not panic or who knew what was going to happen to everyone in that room.

"That anger, and confusion is normal, your wolf woke up, and wants out, the first turn won't happen till the next full moon, then after that its when you want." Lincoln said and watched his girlfriend.

"I know who those people are…" Clarke said quietly and everyone just stared at her.


End file.
